Entities offering wager gaming may provide various incentives to induce players to engage in continued or increased revenue-generating game play. For example, player tracking systems may offer players rewards based on their game play. Other methods may involve recognizing exceptional play of a player, such as posting a player's name as a top-ten player in a public setting.